Before the End
by GryffindorGirlonfire
Summary: Voldermort is in the height of his power. Lily, James are in Dumbledore's office about to be told some terrible news... A short story of the scene where Lily and James are being told that Voldermort is after them and they must hide... hide.. until it is all over...


**This is my first fan- fiction and I am fairly new to writing so I welcome any ways to improve. This is just a short scene that I have beenthinking about since I first read the Harry Potter series and I hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise from the Harry Potter series' it all belongs to JK Rowling **

Before the End

It began in dark times. People were scared that it would be them next, their families next to die. No one knew who to trust who was with_ him_. People were scared to leave their houses, to scared to fight back. Well, except a select few. They all came from different houses of Hogwarts but they were all brave, brilliant and committed to the cause. Those brave souls united under the best wizard of all time: Albus Dumbledore.

"He's coming for you." said Dumbledore, his eyes grave over his half moon spectacles. James clutched his wife and one year old son tighter, his arms around them both. Lily's tears were rolling down her face as a rather bat like man watched her, his eyes filled with regret. However, when they flicked to James a small sneer played upon his lips, while he watched a small boy who looked so extraordinarily like him...

"If there is a potion I could make to hide you from the Dark Lord I would make it." He said, looking at Lily who looked up, her eyes full of hatred as well as love. She had never told anyone, even James, about what had happened between them long ago. Severus had once been Lily's best friend, she was even slightly in love with him. Then she was sorted into Gryffindor and he into Slytherin. Things were still okay, until he had gotten into the wrong crowd and then, that awful day when he was being bullied by the Marauders, he had called her something that she could never forgive him for; he had called her a Mudblood and it had hurt her deeply. Then, they had gone their separate ways with him joining the death eaters and her marrying James...

"Why are you here Sni...Snape?" asked James, his voice full of hatred as well as a small amount regret. "Last time I heard you were running around in Lord Voldermort's pocket." Snape turned, his eyes flashing dangerously. "I have my reasons Potter, reasons I don't have disclose to you." "I trust Severus. I know a lot has happened in the past, too much to change but I ask you work together against Voldermort." asks Dumbledore with an air of finality. James stood for a moment staring at him, as he stared back, his eyes piercing over his spectacles, like they were piercing his soul, seeing him all the way through.

Finally, James nodded and nape followed suit. "This is for Harry." James said, looking at the small boy in his arms. "Right." continued Dumbledore, clapping his hands together. "I think our best option would be a Fildelius Charm "I've heard of that, how does it work?" asked Lily, speaking for the first time. "It is an immensely complex spell," replied Snape. "Involving the magical concealment of a secret inside a single living soul. The information is hidden inside a chosen person or 'Secret Keeper' and is henceforth impossible to find unless the Secret keeper chooses to divulge it." There was a silence for a moment, as everyone digested this, so all that could be heard was Fawkes quietly cleaning his feathers on the perch by the desk.

"Naturally, I will be your Secret Keeper if you so wish," said Dumbledore, breaking the silence. James shot a pleading look in Lily's direction and when she nodded he replied "We would prefer is Sirius would be our Secret Keeper." " That is understandable."

Suddenly, Harry let off an ear piercing cry. Everyone watched as James tried to comfort him before passing him to Lily who cried also. "It's his naptime so..." began Lily "We really must be off." finished James. One foot out of the door, James shot Snape a look of regret which was returned with one of pure loathing and then turned and followed Lily outside the office. "Goodbye Lily." Whispered Snape inaudibly, as the door slammed shut.


End file.
